Going Home
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: This is an idea that came to me. In Gilligan's Island The Second Generation, Sherwood Schwartz wrote the Professor and Ginger being married. He also wrote Mary Ann and Gilligan being married. This is a two part story in which I wrote scenarios on how the two couples confessed what the rest of us already knew. First Pinger & then MAG.
1. Chapter 1

Home. Finally. After 3 years on the island the seven castaways were finally bound for home! Ginger was in her hut packing up her belongings, carefully placing her expensive pumps in her suitcase. Imagine having a Naval ship find them on their little island. The captain of the ship, Captain Jack Mackelroy, turned out to be an old friend of the Skipper. The two men had served together years ago. He even remembered Gilligan because he had a niece who had thought the young sailor was cute and tried to kiss him once. Tried is the operative word. The poor girl went to give him a kiss on the lips and the sailor's eyes went wide and he took off. Megan was left there on the deck of the ship bewildered. She had been livid for two days before her uncle convinced her to let it go. There were other men out there for her.

Now the uncle of that girl finds the seven of them and they were on their way home. Captain Mackelroy allowed the castaways to contact their families to let them know they were safe and sound. A few of the sailors on board had eyed Ginger but she ignored them. One tried asking her out but she declined.

Mary Ann had been surprised by that. She thought for sure Ginger would be grinning ear to ear that handsome sailors were at her feet. Well she was wrong. Ginger didn't want any of those navy men. She snapped her suitcase shut and set it down on the floor. Her eyes turned to the door of the hut and she knew what she had to do. This could not continue on and she needed to put an end to it. No more dancing around the obvious.

Taking a deep breath she walked to the door and pushed it opened. She closed it behind her and walked over to a nearby hut. She paused and peeked inside seeing it was occupied. Taking another deep breath, she pushed the door open and ventured inside. She watched as the Professor was folding up his shirts up and placing them in his suitcase. After a second or two she spoke. "Why don't we get married?"

The Professor paused in his work and turned his head to see the redhead movie star standing there. He dropped the shirt he had been folding and spun around to face her. "Married?" He said taken by surprise. He didn't expect that.

"Yes. Married." Ginger said walking towards him. "I think we should get married. I'm tired of this."

"Tired of what?" The Professor asked still stunned.

"Tired of dancing around what we both know. You think I don't know that you love me? I know perfectly well that you do. And it's not a secret that I love you Professor. So let's just stop pretending already." Ginger said firmly.

"You think I love you?" He stated folding his arms.

"Of course you do." Ginger said advancing towards him. "It's wasn't just physical Professor. It was more and you know it."

The Professor briefly looked down at the floor before lifting his eyes back to her. "Actually I didn't know." He confessed. "I thought perhaps it was just physical."

"What are you talking about?" Ginger asked. "Why would you think that?"

"I didn't mean for you." He explained. "I meant for me."

"For you? You thought it was physical for you? Ginger said confused. "What gave you that idea?"

"Ginger you know that I know nothing about love." He sighed. "When it comes to that subject I'm in the dark. I have no knowledge about romance. But when you would kiss me…I felt something. I felt emotions that I didn't know I could feel. No one ever kissed me the way you did. Not once. I rarely…maybe a few times in my life did I experience a kiss from a female but nothing like what you would do. Your lips would touch mine in a deep passionate smoldering kiss. Twice you did this. And I have to admit that I enjoyed it both times. I didn't feel those feelings when those women kissed me. So I thought to myself the reason I felt what I did with you is because I was physically attracted to you. I couldn't help but return your kiss each time. For the movie I found that I didn't want to let go of you and wanted to continue further. After it was over I began to think it was just because I believed you to be a beautiful woman and I just wanted you in that way."

"Do you still think that?" Ginger asked. "Is that all I was to you? You just want to get me into your bed?"

"Yes and no." He admitted. "Yes I do wish to have you I won't lie but it wasn't for that reason. I wanted to be the only one who gets to…have you. I came to the conclusion that the reason I felt that way is because I must love you. The thought of you going back to Hollywood and be surrounded by those men makes me crazy. The idea of one of them touching you..I'll be honest it makes my skin crawl. I want it to be me. I want to be the one by your side."

Ginger smiled. "Professor what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I agree with you." He replied. "I think we should get married."

"Professor." Ginger said throwing her arms around him. "I love you. I love you so much. I want you to know that it was always you. Always."

"It was always you for me Ginger." He said holding her tight.. "Never anyone else. Just you. I can't go back home and forget about you. There is no way I could ever forget you."

"Professor I can't go back to Hollywood and forget about you." She said pulling away tears in her eyes. "I never could remember?"

The Professor smiled. "You referring to the eye of the idol? When you realized you couldn't leave me and stated Hollywood could wait."

"Well it could." Ginger said wiping her tears. "You are more important to me. Yes of course I want to be back in the spotlight in Hollywood. I love acting but I love you more. I want a life with you. I couldn't bear to not have you be a part of my life." Ginger sniffed. "You think I'm being overdramatic don't you?" She said with a smile.

"I think you are being you." He said gently kissing her forehead. "And I love you and your dramatic self." The Professor then pulled her back to him. "I know this won't be easy. Us being together would be big news in Hollywood. Everyone would be asking questions and following us around snapping our picture. And I'm sure some of your Hollywood friends may not approve of me."

"Who cares?" Ginger said resting her head against him. "They don't get to dictate my love life. I want you as my husband and if they don't like it, well no one asked for their opinion and no one cares what their opinion is. I love you and to hell with anyone who doesn't like it."

"You are right." He said caressing her back. "It doesn't matter what anyone else says. I love you and you love me. Other people's opinions about our relationship mean nothing."

Ginger looked up at him. "So does this mean you will marry me?"

He placed a kiss on her lips. "You know the man is the one who is supposed to do this."

"So why don't you?" Ginger grinned.

"Okay." He said taking her hand in his. He got down on one knee and Ginger giggled.

The Professor gently kissed her hand and looked up at her and said. "Ginger Grant, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes Professor!" Ginger declared. "I will! I will!"

The Professor stood up taking her back into his arms and kissing her lips with passion.

Ginger let go and smiled at her new fiancé. "Can I call you Roy?"

"Absolutely." He said.

"Roy do you think your friends in Ohio will like me?" She asked.

"I think they will adore you. You are a charming beautiful woman. And if by some chance they don't feel that way, I really don't care. Nothing is going to stop me from marrying you. Nothing."

Ginger kissed him once more and they left the hut hand in hand to go tell the others of their news.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow." Mary Ann said as she and Gilligan sat watching as Skipper helped the Howells load their belongings onto the Naval ship. "Ginger and the Professor are getting married. Can you believe it?"

"I can believe it." Gilligan said. "They just told us they were."

Mary Ann couldn't help but giggle. "No Gilligan I meant that it's hard to believe. I mean I kinda thought that Ginger had a thing for the Professor but I never knew she would want to marry him. And I never thought the Professor would ever consider marriage."

"Yeah I guess so." Gilligan said. "He didn't really want to marry Erika Tiffany Smith I could tell. I suppose maybe it was kinda obvious he liked Ginger. I remember filming their movie kiss. Wow. I told Mr. Howell that was some kiss. I was amazed. And then Mr. Howell said " _No germ could live through that kiss_." We were both in awe."

Mary Ann smiled. "That movie was fun I have to admit. I liked our scene. Didn't you?"

Gilligan grinned. "Yeah it was fun playing a head hunter but you did better job than I did. Was Ginger coaching you?"

"A little." Mary Ann confessed. "I told her I never really acted before. I mean I was in a play in the fifth grade but that was as far as my acting went. She did give me some pointers that she thought would help me."

Gilligan smiled at a memory. "I remember the time you thought you were Ginger. You wanted me to help you rehearse a scene from a book. You even kissed me."

"I did?" Mary Ann said. "Gee I don't remember much about that. I'm sorry…"

"Oh don't be." Gilligan said. "It wasn't bad. I thought it was…well it was nice."

"You thought it was nice?" Mary Ann asked turning her head towards him.

"Yeah it wasn't like with Ginger. Ginger made me nervous and I didn't like when she would….but with you it was different." He said. "I'm not sure why but it just was."

"Oh." Mary Ann said smiling to herself.

The pair were silent for a few minutes before Mary Ann spoke again. "Gilligan." She said. "Do you think you will ever get married?"

"Me?" He said looking at her.

"Yeah. Do you ever think about finding a wife? Having children." She asked. "Just curious."

"Well." He said. "I told Skipper that I was never getting married that I was staying single forever. I think it was because of the Howells' fight. I didn't want to ever get roped into that. But I guess you do that when you are married. You will have a fight every now and then."

Mary Ann nodded. "Yes that is true. It doesn't mean divorce or anything it just happens when people are together. My parents got into arguments but they didn't stay mad for long."

"So did mine." Gilligan said. "I think Mom won most of them though." He said with a laugh. "She was a high power attorney. Dad had no shot."

"Sounds like she's a feisty woman." Mary Ann said.

"She is." Gilligan said. "I rarely got away with anything growing up. She was always one step ahead of me. She knew when I wasn't being truthful. But I love her. She's the best."

Mary Ann was quiet again before speaking. "You think she would like me?"

Gilligan nodded. "Of course she would. She would think you are a great girl."

"You do?"

"Of course. Mom would love you. I know it." He assured. "She would probably tell me I should marry you."

Mary Ann giggled. "You mean like Mrs. Howell? Remember when she tried to match us up?"

"Oh yeah that was something." Gilligan said with a laugh. "Then she and Mr. Howell get into a fight."

"It was interesting." Mary Ann said. "Before that I recall helping with her sewing. I was pedaling the bike for the sewing machine. She was telling me that I will experience being a wife someday. I thought about it and realized I would like that. But I told her I didn't know how that would happen." She then smiled. "Then the dear woman tells me there were three eligible men on the island. I told her the Skipper was too old for me and that I had nothing in common with the Professor. But you…Gilligan I have to admit the idea of you being my husband…it was sweet."

"You thought it was sweet?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think you would make good husband. You are kind and caring and loyal. You are honest and trustworthy. Well expect for your pranks. That one where you wore that mask…honestly Gilligan you scared us all."

"I couldn't help it." Gilligan said. "It was too good of an idea to pass up. After Professor and Skipper helped you all out of the cave and I couldn't help but think of the look on your faces when I came out with that tribal mask."

"You are awful." Mary Ann smiled.

"You think about marriage Mary Ann?" He asked of her.

"I do." She confessed. "I would like to be married. I would like a husband and children. I always imagined having a big farm house in Kansas and raising a family on it."

"You still want that?" Gilligan questioned. "The big farm house in Kansas?"

Mary Ann shrugged. "Maybe not so much anymore. I do love Kansas and I can't wait to see my family again and the farm but…I don't know I guess being on this island I want more than that. I want to see more of the world."

Gilligan nodded. "That's how I felt in Pennsylvania." He said. "I thought there was more than just the farmlands. I guess that's why I joined the Navy. I thought it would be exciting and adventurous. Well it was. I liked being in the Navy. I got to meet Skipper. My best buddy."

"Tell me Gilligan." Mary Ann said. "Did you have a girlfriend back home?"

"No." He said. "No girlfriend. There was this one girl I liked. Her name was Abigail Swanson. She was real pretty and all. But I don't think she liked me the same way. Besides I think that you are…" He stopped before he finished his sentence and looked back at the Naval ship. Mr. Howell was instructing one of the sailors to be extra careful with that trunk while Mrs. Howell was inquiring about on board refreshments.

"Think I am what?" Mary Ann asked. "What were you going to say Gilligan?"

He looked over at her briefly before looking down at his shoes. "Nothing. Just…well you are prettier than she is."

"You think I'm pretty?" Mary Ann said stunned.

"Sure." He said still looking down. "I think you are..pretty."

"What else do you think?" She pressed.

"I think…you are a good cook. And very sweet. Twice as sweet as me." He added.

Mary Ann smiled. "You told me that once before remember?"

He looked up. "Yeah I remember. When we were in the Howell hut together." He took her hand in his. "I think you are a swell girl Mary Ann. I….I like you. I like you a lot."

"How much do you like me?" Mary Ann questioned.

"Well I…maybe you would…maybe Ginger and the Professor don't have to be the only ones to get married. Maybe…well would you want to marry me Mary Ann?" He asked.

"You want to marry me Gilligan? You mean it?"

"Sure." He said. "I mean we don't have to right away but I…I know that I'm not scared to. Well maybe a little but a good kind. I know I can do it. I know I can handle it as long as I have you. I…Mary Ann I love you. I loved you for years. I just never told you. I wasn't sure if you would.."

"Gilligan." Mary Ann said wiping her tears. "Of course I would marry you! Oh I love you too!" She placed her hands on the side of his face and pressed her lips to his. He slowly circled his arms around her holding her tight. Her arms then went around his neck and they were in the embrace for a few more seconds.

The kiss broke and Mary Ann smiled at him. "What do you say we tell the others."

"Okay." Gilligan got up and raced to the ship. "Skipper! Hey Skipper! Guess what! Mary Ann and I are getting married! Skipper!"

Mary Ann stood back and laughed. Some things never changed.

The end.


End file.
